In Love With a Hound
by MrsRunnels-Orton
Summary: What happens when Roman's younger sister Jaeme {OC} is a Reporter for the WWE. And on her first day she comes encounter with one the of hounds. How will she handle falling in love with the hound and the shield breaking up knowing everyone going their separate ways? Can she keep them together off screen or will everything just fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

_Jaeme's pov_

 _Today was my first day as a reporter for WWE and I was extremely nervous. Roman kept telling me that I was going to do fine just don't forget my questions. "Jaeme, do you remember what you have to ask Dean, Seth and I?" Roman asked me very concernedly, I shook my head no. "Oh my god Jae, are you serious kid?" I let my head fall, I'm so ashamed. "Hey, look let's go over this one more time ok; I have an idea." He said then sprinting off. I looked up more confused than ever, 5 minutes until my first big moment. My palms are sweaty; I can't feel my toes in these fucking heels Roman bought me as a "good luck" gift. Where the fuck are you Ro? There was a tap on my shoulder; I turned around to see the hounds of justice all 3 of them. "Jaeme this is the rest of the shield, guys this Jaeme my little sister. This is Dean" Roman said. He was definitely an eye catcher. He had dirty blonde hair and deep blue eyes. I smiled weakly and said "Hello." He smiled back at me and I noticed he has deep dimples to match his deep blue eyes. Man I'm such a sucker for blue eyes. "Hey Jaeme, I've heard a lot about you. Honestly your brother wouldn't shut up about you." I giggled at the comment then looked over to see the other guy. "Ro who's this?" His head was down liked he didn't want to be here. "Well this is-"Roman was cut off by him. "My name is Seth ok; can we just get to this interview done?" I nodded my head yes and took a deep breath." You only have one shot at this sis don't fuck this up!" I smirked at Roman's comment, he has a weird way of showing me he loves me. I noticed the camera man pointing the camera at me, Roman wasn't going to rehears with me anymore, and this was the real thing. Some brother he is._

" _Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the Shield. You guys have a 6 man tag team match this Friday as well as this Sunday at Survivor Series against the Wyatts. Why do you think the Wyatts are targeting you?" The first one to speak was Seth; every word he spoke was smooth and crisp. "Well Jaeme, not only are Roman and I the Tag Team Champions but Dean is the United States Champion. They want what the Shield has; they want to be the shield. They will never be the Shield!" Dean then cut in with some awkward yet interesting insights. "The Wyatts continue to play games but they aren't scaring us they are making our statement more clear, now if Bray, Luke, or Erick want these belts, WE AIN'T GOING DOWN WITH OUT A FIGHT sweetheart, we're going to put up A DAMN FIGHT." Roman then cut in with. "Jaeme were bringing the fight to Friday Night Smackdown and at Survivor Series." They all put their fist out and Seth said into the mic "Believe in the Shield Jaeme, it's simple." They walked off, and the director Joey Mercury yelled "and we're out!" Roman came up to me and said" You did great sis, I couldn't be more proud of you." I smacked his chest playfully. "You could have told me this was the real thing you jackass. I'm sitting up here sweaty and stressing." I said while keeping a smile on my face. He hugged me and kissed my head, "I'm sorry baby sis, want to go to catering I'm hungry." I rolled my eyes "What else is new?" When we got there, only 2 chairs were left one by Nikki Bella with other diva and a hand full of superstars at one table and the other table it was only Dean. I didn't want to sit a table full of superstars and diva asking me questions. It's bad enough I'm shy as it is. "Hey midget I'm going to grab the chair from that table over there and I'll meet you at the table with Dean ok?" I nodded ok and gave him a weak smile. I walked over to the table and Dean was sitting there messing with his phone._

" _Hey Roman, why aren't you sitting with us?" Nikki asked "My sister is here and until she makes friends OF HER OWN, I'll be sitting with her." I heard him say two tables over. "Well why doesn't she come over here and make friends?" she got up from the table walking towards Roman."Nikki she's 18 and extremely shy, I'm not going to make her so anything she doesn't want to do. That means rushing her to make friends so I can hang out with you." And with that he picked up the chair and carried it to the table where Dean and I resigned at." Was Nikki giving you shit man?" Dean said not taking his eyes off of his phone. Roman sat down in his chair with a big piece cheesecake on his plate. "Yeah she really needs to chill, plus I don't even like her." Dean then looked up and said" So Roman, Why didn't you tell me your baby sister was so cute?" I finally looked up and said" I'm not a baby anymore; I'm just his younger sister." I got up from where I was sitting, slammed my chair in and stormed off. Where the hell was I going? Why did I get so mad at Dean for calling me Roman's baby sister? I just kept running until I literally ran into someone. I fell right on my ass while the person just stumbled back._

" _Watch where you're- oh it's you." I look up to see it was Seth; he was so astounding from this angle. He was tan, like Randy Orton tan. How that bleach blonde patch on the right side of his head brought out the rest of his brown hair but mostly those dark brown chocolate eyes. "Jaeme are you ok?" he asked "Umm yea I'm ok, I fell on my ass pretty hard but still I'm ok." I smiled at him. He gave me a half smile;"Sorry I was a dick earlier, I just can't stand when we're all trying to be serious and Dean takes it as a time to hit on you." He stuck his hand out and I took it. I felt a spark when I touched him. Jae no you didn't, he's your brother's best friend chill out. "So Jae may I ask why you were running from catering; did they give Roman nachos again." I shook my head no with a confused look on my face. "No." I didn't realize I was still holding his hand. I let go," Seth to tell you the truth, I don't know why I was running." I looked up at him; those chocolate eyes melted my heart. "Well Roman told me you have really bad anxiety and you're shy; do you think that's what it was?" Why does he even care? Because he is Roman's best friend and Ro probably gave the "watch out for my baby sister" speech. "Like I said I don't know. Can you give me a ride back to the hotel?" He smiled back at me "Yea I would love to; but we all carpooled so we have to find Rome and Dean before we go." I rolled my eyes and said "Go pack up everything, I'll go get them." I started to walk back to catering when Seth grabbed my arm. Not rough but it caught my attention. "Everything is already packed and in the car, just tell me where they are so I can get them and we can get out of here. We can all shower and change at the hotel." I pointed to catering and he grabbed my hand put the keys in them and walked off to catering. I walked out to the parking lot and found the car. I got in the back and laid across the seat. I fell asleep almost instantly. I woke up to a pair of arms embracing me; I think nothing of it because I know it's my brother so I move closer towards the body. I open my eyes to see its Seth who's holding me. I didn't move, of course it was awkward having Seth hold me but at this moment I needed to be held. Seth kissed the top of my head; I smiled and slept until we go to the hotel._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

 _Seth's pov_

 _I was texting JoJo to see what time we were going to meet so she can interview us. I'm mentally drained at this point; I then get a text saying she's not interviewing us. "Aye D, do you know who's supposed to be interviewing us today, cause I'm trying to go back to the hotel, I need to lie down." He looks at me like I asked a stupid question. "Uh yea Seth, I do know who is. It's JoJo fucking idiot." I was about to comment on Dean's inaccurate assumption, when Roman came up to us and said "Guys come on its time for our interview." We all sprinted there and when we got there something, well someone caught my eye. She looked really cute but confused as hell. I'm guessing she's the new young reporter. Roman tapped on her shoulder and she looked relieved when she saw him. Roman started talking to her; I noticed the way she looked at Dean. He always gets the girls, I then I dropped my head. I'm so annoyed at this point she then shifted my way and said "Ro, Who's this?" Her voice was soft, I couldn't help but grin but she couldn't see._

" _My name is Seth ok; can we just get to this interview done?" I didn't mean to snap at her but damn I'm tired of Dean's dimples ruining all my chances, I'm just tired of it. After we finished the interview, I told Roman I was going to see him later. I have a headache because it's just been one of those days. I went back to the locker room and was met by Dean. "Hey idiot, can you go one day without flirting with a reporter. You flirt with everyone." I was so mad that he was flirting with Jaeme; I know that she's not mine but I feel so over protective over her. "Seth, calm down because you're stress folding again. I wasn't going to ask her out or anything…just yet." I'm so done with Dean at this moment; I put all my stuff in my duffle bag, packed up Roman's junk and walked out the locker room door. I walked back in the locker room to say "I'm leaving the arena in 15 minutes, if you're not in the car find a way back to the hotel." I walked out not looking back. I should have gotten a bigger car then stupid Chevrolet Malibu. I mean its spacious but with Dean's, Roman's and my luggage it seems so small. I get a call from Orton which took 10 minutes so he could talk to me about something Hunter had in mind. After hanging up I went to go find Roman when someone ran into me. Just fucking great!_

" _Watch where you're- oh it's you." It was her, Jaeme. I knocked her right on her ass. Great Rollins just great first you snap at her for looking at Dean then you make her fall_. _I finally broke the silence "Jaeme are you ok?" she spoke and her voice was so soft yet very firm "Umm yea I'm ok, I fell on my ass pretty hard but still I'm ok." I smiled at her comment I stuck my hand out to help her up. She's not that tall, she's so little and delicate. This is Roman's sister if I even like her he might kill me. I asked her why she was running but every time she talked I would stare into those hazel eyes. I snapped out of my thought when she said to me "Can you give me a ride back to the hotel?" I smiled and said "I would love too but, we all carpooled so we have to find Roman and Dean before we go." Is it bad that I wanted her all to myself? I told her I needed to know where they were and she tried to walk away. I pulled her back by her wrist hopefully not hurting her. I told her to go to the car while I go and get them from catering._

 _I jogged all the way to catering, when I looked Roman nor Dean was found. I asked like half the locker room and they said "Nope." I asked Nikki and she even said no. The last place I check would be in the locker room and that's exactly where they are. "Seth do you know where my duffel is?" Roman asked immediately as I walked through the door. "Yea it in the car but we need to go like now." "Why are you in such a rush Rollins?" Dean asked coming out of the bathroom. "I don't know the full story but Jaeme had an anxiety attack. I calmed her down as much as I could but she's in the car now and she wants to go to the hotel." Roman wasted no time by running out to the car. I got to the car moments after roman did. I heard Dean yell "SHOTGUN!" I just shook my head at the selfish thought. Roman said he would drive but we all stopped talking to look in the car for a brief moment. Jaeme was lying across the back row asleep. She looked so peaceful._

 _Dean more than eagerly said "Rollins you can sit up there with Roman I can take backseat." Roman shook his head and said you already said now get in the front seat and don't make any noise I don't want to wake her. Dean and I both nodded our heads that we understood but Dean's attitude said otherwise. As soon as we got in the car Dean blasted the radio and Roman said that he was going to 'handle him later' whatever that meant. I had no space to sit since Jaeme took up the whole backseat so I had no other choice than to lay her against me and comfort her. I never do this for anyone except Roman {that one time but I'll let that one go for now}. She started to move as Roman drove down the highway. I was going to let her go until she moved closer to me which made me blush. She looked right at me and hugged me closer; Roman looked through the review mirror a couple of times but the last time he caught me staring at her. She's so amazing and beautiful. I kissed the top of her head and Roman smiled a cheerful smile. Dean looked back at us and clinched his teeth together. I laid my head back and enjoyed the rest of the car ride with Jaeme in my arms._

 _As we arrived at the hotel, Roman gave Dean and I very specific instructions. "Seth I want you to carry Jaeme to the couch then meet me in my room; Dean take all the bags in and also meet me in my room we have a lot to discuss." Ok well now I know I fucked up. Why would Roman want to talk to us about other than me liking Jaeme? I grabbed her out of the back seat while roman got the hotel key from the front desk and Dean having all the bags. We met in the elevator where Jae had some interesting things to say; "My brother, Roman Reigns but also known as my big brother BBJ Big Brotha Joey…works with the 2 hottest guys in the WWE." We all looked at Roman and he was shaking his head. "See she thinks I'm hot Rollins." Dean was cut off by Jae talking again. "Dean's ocean blues eyes and his dimples but Seth, he's a lot hotter than Dean but don't say I could never tell Dean that he would hate me." She frowned and cuddled more into me as I carried her bridal style. We arrived on the 5_ _th_ _floor; we had a split room Roman has the master bedroom while me and Dean share a room. As Roman put the key in the door and turned the knob we realized this was not our original room. It had 2 beds in each room._

 _Roman gave us the 'just flow with it' look and we knew he still wanted to talk to us. I ended up putting Jae on the bed I picked and gave her my Hound of Justice Sweater. It smelled just like me so she would still think I'm still around or I didn't leave her. I left Dean's and my room and headed to Roman's. "Uh Seth, where's my sister?" Roman asked as soon as walked through the double doors. "She's lying on my bed. Do you want me to move her in here while we're talking?" He paused for a minute shook his head then asked "Where's Dean?" I pointed behind him and Dean was standing there eyeing me. "Ok so let's get to the point. Jaeme as we all know has anxiety attacks and they can affect her work environment. We have to do our best to keep her calm." Dean asked annoyed "Even if it means cuddling her?" I've had enough of Dean today, "Dean what is wrong with you; can't you see this isn't about you this is about. This is about Jaeme!" Dean walked over to me and got in my face "Awe is someone getting irritated that im talking about their little girlfriend." "Dean! Stop it alright?" Roman yelled. Dean threw a punch at me; his fist connected to my jaw and I fell. Dean kept trying to punch me but I kept throwing punches back. We were rolling around on the floor when Roman pulled Dean off of me and I walked out and went back to my bedroom. When I got there Jaeme was hanging up my sweater, she turned around and gasped._

" _Omg Seth what happen to you face?!" She walked towards me; I almost forgot how short she was. "Myself and Dean had a little fight but I'm ok." I tasted blood when I started talking. She pulled me into the bathroom and I took a look at myself. Dean had busted my lip and there was a bruise forming on the right side by my eye. "Goddamn it like we have Smackdown to record tomorrow and you do this?" I was so frustrated at Dean all because he was jealous that Jaeme liked e instead of him. I walked out of the bathroom with my head down; now she probably doesn't think I can protect myself. Jaeme walked out of the bathroom with a face towel in her hand; she patted the spot next to her so I could sit by her. I let out a loud sigh and she gave me a face that I will never forget. "Seth how-." "Jaeme we're not at work and I would love for you to call me Colby." She blushed then stated "I would prefer if you called me Jae but Colby…what were you and Dean fighting about?" She took the towel and started to wipe my lip; I would flinch every so often but she distracted me by staring into my eyes. I couldn't tell her but I couldn't lie to her. I took a deep breath. "Jae we were fighting because." Just then Dean came in and had a disgusting look on his face. Damn I got him pretty good, his nose was bleeding and the top of his eye was black and purple. "Dean" "Please call me Jon." She rolled her eyes and asked "Or would you prefer Moxley?" He looked at her with wide eyes and had a smirk on his face. She licked her lips and smiled and then looked back at me and started laughing. He then walked out with that smirk still on his face. "Colby I don't want you to think that just because you're my brother's friend you can't be mine." She wiped the rest of the blood off my lip and got real close. She bit her bottom lip and moved closer. We were inches apart, we both leaned in at the same time when Roman interrupted. She got up and walked towards Roman. He smirked looking at me and I screamed "JOESEPH!" They both looked at me and Jae started laughing really hard. I giggled and Roman speared me on the bed; we got up and I gave him a German Suplex on the bed, I covered him and Jae started counting "1..2..3 ring the bell" She picked me up and then faked kicked me I landed on the floor and she gave me a curb stomp; God I love her. Did I just say that?_

 _Roman then started laughing which made Dean come in and ask "Why the hell is it so loud in here?" I slowly got up and said "Shorty here gave me a curb stomp." She looked at me and blushed, "Shorty?" She walked up to me and helped me off the floor. We stood close I heard nothing but Jae's breathing. We stared into each other's eyes and I knew in that moment she had to be mine. "Jaeme Lindse' Anoa'i I'm talking to you!" Jae kept looking at me and I had to whisper "Your brother is talking to you." She snapped out of it. Her and Roman left out the room and didn't return; which left me and Dean alone. "Seth, hey look I'm sorry for attacking you earlier. I didn't know that you cared that much about her." I looked at Dean "What are you talking about Ambrose?" "Seth I see they way you look at her and the way she looks at you. It was instant connection with you two. Don't fuck this one up." I walked over to Dean and gave him a brotherly hug, "So Dean, does this mean I finally took a girl from the Titty Master?" He laughed "In your dreams Rollins." I giggled and then went to Roman's room to see if I could ask Jae on a date. I looked at my phone and saw it read 12:30 am. I'll ask her tomorrow we all had a long day; so I turned around back to the room. I closed the door behind me, pulling off everything but my boxers. I got a pair of blue and black basketball shorts out my bag then crawled in bed. I tossed and turned for the first 30 minutes and I knew I couldn't sleep because I was still thinking about Jaeme. So I went in the closet, pulled out the sweater she borrowed and put it on. I then slipped in bed and smelled the sweater. Her scent overrides mine so it smelled like her now. I sniffed it one more time before my eyes got heavy and I drifted off to sleep._


	3. Chapter 3

_Seth pov_

 _I woke up at 7:45 am to the smell of bacon and the sun shining through the hotel window in the beautiful city of Miami. I got out of the hotel bed and realize I slipped the jacket that smelled like Jaeme on in the middle of the night. I reached for the door the stopped and thought to myself should I walk in the same sweater I gave Jaeme to the day before. I decided to take the sweater off and just went shirtless. I walked into the bathroom to pee, brush my face, put my hair in a messy man bun and head out to the living room. To my surprise it was Roman cooking not Jae. "Morning big guy." I said as I sat at the island; He turned around and looked at me then turned right around back to cooking breakfast. "Hey we need to have a talk later… just me and you ok?" I nodded and he said "Can you go wake up Jaeme and Dean please and thank you?" I nodded again then got off of the stool I was sitting in and went to the room I shared with Dean to wake his crazy ass up. Let me tell you one thing, I've known Ambrose for a while now and there are 2 two things you never get in between… his sleep and women. Ambrose isn't a morning person; I feel like he's bat sometimes. I open the door and saw the usual morning Dean. He was lying on his back on top of the entire fucking cover butt ass naked with one sock on. I shook my head and walked towards his motionless body. "Jonathan wake up Joe made breakfast for us so get up." He moaned and groaned and eventually rolled over on his stomach. "What'd he make?" his muffled through his morning voice and his face planted in the pillow. "Bacon, eggs, biscuits, I think that's it but I'm not sure. Don't forget that Jaeme is rooming with us now so don't go out there in your birthday suit alright?" I didn't give time for him to respond I just walked right out the room. "Hey Roman, Dean is in his 'usual morning outfit' better make sure he puts on clothes before Jae sees a little too much Ambrose." I say shaking my head walking towards the room Jae and Roman shared last night. I opened the door slowly and Jae was on the phone with someone. "I didn't have anything to do with that, why don't you believe me? I'm going to tell Roman about this…" She then turned around and saw me._

 _She turned back around and started yelling at whoever was on the phone. "Look I don't have time to argue with you right now! Stop calling me we've been broken up for 3 months now I've moved on and you should to now STOP FUCKING CALLING ME TYLER!" She threw her phone at the wall and started crying and hyperventilating. I walked up to her with open arms and she jumped into my arms. Roman came busting through the doors. "What the hell happen?" "She's having another panic attack, I came in here and she was yelling at someone." I say comforting her. "Jae come here." Roman said softly but she shook her head violently no "Jaeme come here now." Roman sounded more demanding that time but she didn't budge "JAEME LINDSE' ANOA'I COME HERE NOW!" She let go of me but she didn't go to Roman she left out the door. When we walked out of Roman's bedroom door Dean pointed towards our room. I run to the door but it's locked. Roman is yelling and kicking on the door "Jaeme open this fucking door!" I pull him away from the door and look him in his eyes "This is not how we want to start our day." We hear glass break; Roman, Dean and I surrounded the door. The door unlocked and Jaeme ran straight past me and Dean out the door and in the elevator. "Colby, what all did you hear from that conversation?" Roman grabbed me and stared me down. "Well all I heard her say was I don't have time to argue with you right now, I've moved on we've been broken up for three months and now stop fucking calling me." I left out the part about her telling Roman; he already was off the hinge. Roman then walked into his room and closed his door, I was going to follow him but Dean stopped me I guess that wasn't a good idea at the moment. I hear my phone ringing and I walk to my bed picking up my phone to answer it without looking at the number. "Hello?" there was brief silence then a voice that was calm and smooth. "Colby can you meet me somewhere please?" Dean looked at me with confused eyes and I mouthed my dad he nodded his head then proceeded to eat his breakfast. "Jae where are you? Roman is on another level of pissed right now." I heard cars in the back ground "I'm standing outside the hotel. Just meet me out here please." And with that she hung up. I put on a black hoodie and my slip in Nike shoes. "Where in the hell are you going Rollins?" I looked at Dean with sympathetic eyes. He lowered his head "Ok I'll cover for you, go meet her." I smiled and ran out the door making sure I didn't slam it so Roman wouldn't come and look for me. I walked to the nearest elevator and pressed the button waiting patiently. I pulled out my phone and texted the number she called from. I saved it in my phone as MyShortStuff with a kissy face and heart eye emoji. I smiled at it before the elevator doors opened and I hopped in. "OhMyGod you're Seth Rollins_ _,_ _can I take a picture with you?" a teenage girl screamed I smiled and nodded my head and leaned in so we could take a 'selfie' after we were done the doors opened and I put my hood on and walked out the hotel entrance._

 _When I walked out of the front doors I saw her, she was wearing my Hounds of Justice Sweater how did I not notice when she ran past me. "I think sweater has become yours now don't you think?" She turned around and jumped on me; her legs wrapped around my waist and her arms around my neck. I blushed and smiled wrapping my arms around her waist. She pulled away and smiled at me. "Hey to you too Jaeme." She climbed down giggling "Sorry Colby I didn't think you were coming." I looked at her and shook my head "Of course I was coming Shorty, Why wouldn't I?" She blushed and smiled so big to be so little. "Is that like my new nickname or something cause that's like all you keep callin me?" I walked closer to her putting my hand on her waist; she put her wrapped her arms around my neck and laid her head on my chest. "Wanna go to breakfast or something?" she asked me. "We could have breakfast in our hotel." I insisted but she said "I don't want to look at my brother right now. Can we at least walk and talk for a while?" I nodded and she let go of me and started walking down the streets of Miami. "So Jae, why WWE?" She grabbed my hand and intertwined them. She held onto my arm and answered "Well honestly so I could be closer to Joe but it seems like it was the wrong decision." I stopped walking and looked at her. She really is just a broken girl. "Well big brothers can be a pain sometimes, I would know." We started walking back to the hotel when she asked me "You have an older brother?" She tightened her grip on my hand and I blushed. "No Jae, I am the older brother." I said confidently she looked at me and nodded her head. We were standing in front of the building now. "I think you should go talk to him so we can have a great day and an even better day at work don't you?" she nodded and kissed my cheek. "Thanks Colby for everything." She let go of my hand and walked inside the building only looking back once to wave bye. "She kissed my cheek." I probably was as red as a fire truck from how much I was blushing. She is just so amazing I can't help but to fall for her and I'm falling hard._

 _I walk inside after a few minutes and head straight to the elevator. When the door opens this time its empty so I can ride peaceful to the 5th floor of this hotel. I walked out as soon as the door opened I walked to our hotel room door and opened it up with my key. Roman looked at the door and mouthed the words "Thank you" I just nodded my head and kept going. I needed a nap and a workout before Smackdown tonight, so I went in the room and changed into a pair a black basketball shorts and a grey dry-fit shirt. I walked out and asked if anyone wanted to go to the gym and Dean and Roman wanted to go so while they went and changed I had a little time with Jaeme. "So you don't want to go to the gym and watch me work out" Oh My God did I really just, I'm a fucking moron; her response did actually surprise me. "Why go all the way down there and watch you work out when you can just walk around here shirtless." We both laughed and I walked up to her and smiled at her; she smiled back and blushed in the process. Jae walked closer to me and I finally had my chance, she wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my hand around her waist. "Jae would you like to go to dinner with me?" She smiled and nodded her head. She leaned in and I did too, we were so close to kissing but a certain someone interrupted that. "Hey Rollins come on bud we better get going." I looked and it was Ambrose… why am I not surprised. "Yeah bye Jae" We stayed like this for a minute and she kissed my nose. We let go of each other when we heard Roman's doorknob turn. Romans came out in a grey tank top and black shorts…ironic. He kissed the top of Jaeme's head and walked out of the hotel room. "Seth can I talk to you for a minute… alone?" those words made my spine tingle. I swallowed hard and nodded my head. What in the hell was in store for me in this conversation other than pure torture and embarrassment? Roman signaled Dean to walk in front of us so we can have our talk right at this very second._

" _Colby look" He never uses my real name unless its serious so I know this isn't any funny business, the words coming out of his out are going to say Stay Away From Jaeme ok? I'm prepared for this, this isn't going to be easy since I have already fell for her but I'll do the best I can of taking the news. "I know that you like my sister and Jaeme is really into you as well, please make sure you don't rip her heart out of her chest. She's been hurt already and you seem to make her happy. I know there's an age difference but it seems like you two don't give a shit so why should I? Just don't hurt her or I swear I will kill you. You understand?" I nodded out of confusion did Joe just say I could date his little sister…let alone his only sister? I smiled at him and he just nodded back. Ambrose being Ambrose wanted to be nosy so before he even asked I told him and he was just as shocked as I was; we walked to the car got in and went to a local Crossfit gym. The workout was amazing well the workouts I did do. I was distracted the whole time, you could say it was by a small person about 5'2 with hazel eyes named Jae. We were texting like the whole time I was at the gym; she makes me feel like its high school again. But I know for a fact that this isn't a high school crush this is pure love._ _We headed back to the hotel, but as soon as we entered the room Dean walked in and instantly went to the room and laid down Roman said hi to Jae and did the exact same thing. It was me and Jaeme all alone again but I knew that this time would be different, I walked over to her and gave her a hug and she immediately hugged me back. "Colby you smell go shower" we both laughed and as I pulled away she wrapped her arms around my neck. My arms flung around her waist. We made eye contact we leaned in. This was it Roman and Dean are both asleep I would kiss her, here's my chance. Our lips a few inches away when *Bang Bang Bang* "WE AREN'T OVER TIL I SAY IT'S OVER JAEME!" She let go of me as I asked who that was. She stood there staring at the door like a deer in headlights and only one word escaped those perfect pink shaped lips "Tyler."_


End file.
